


Lazarus Sacrifice

by bukalay



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Post-Escape the Night Season 3, Resurrected Characters, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: "Joey this is what you came for." Jael pointed at the blue crystal on the Carnival Master's chest. "That has the power to bring your friends back." She added.------Joey, Nikita and Matpat discovered a way to bring everyone back, naturally they took the opportunity.
Relationships: The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino, The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Savant | Joey Graceffa & The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun, The Engineer | Lauren Riihimaki/The Novelist | Alex Wassabi, The Explorer | Liza Koshy & The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna, The Fixer | Andrea Brooks & The Gambler | Justine Ezarik, The Fixer | Andrea Brooks & The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto, The Gambler | Justine Ezarik & The Savant | Joey Graceffa, The Heiress | Sierra Furtado & The Professor | Matt Haag, The Hustler | Lele Pons & The Professor | Matt Haag, The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto & The Professor | Matt Haag, The Outlaw | Jesse Wellens & The Railroad Tycoon | DeStorm Power, The Railroad Tycoon | DeStorm Power & The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna, The Record Producer | Manny MUA & The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun, The Saloon Girl | Tana Mongeau & The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

The resurrected champions of the Society Against Evil has just killed the Carnival Master. They beckoned for the three survivors to perform the ritual necessary to leave the town of Everlock.

Just as dawn was breaking, suddenly a nearby small chest popped open.

“Jesus Christ!” Matpat exclaimed in surprise. “I thought everything was over!”

Joey approached the newly opened chest and found a coin and a note. He picked up the note and read its contents.

_To return what once was lost_

_And retrieve the past_

_Form a triangle_

_Using the life crystal_

_The three life stones_

_The Lazarus Harp_

_And three Lazarus Coins_

_At the center of the church_

_Three of you must stand at the center_

_Inside the triangle_

_And strum the harp three times together._

_To return what you have lost_

_And correct your failings_

”Did anyone bring the other two Lazarus coins?” Nikita questioned. “This note had one with it.” She pointed out as she picked up the coin and inspected it.

“No.” Matpat shook his head. “We were just following Jael and Ryu’s lead.” He admitted. “No worries, I’ll retrieve it.” He volunteered himself.

Matpat gave Nikita the Life Stone he was holding and walked out of the church and hurried towards the divine lounge.

* * *

Frankly Matpat was surprised at how empty the town looked, it was like a post-apocalyptic ghost town, as no one was really around. He took a quick detour towards one of the tents and retrieved both Blanche and Blueberry the plush toys he and Rosanna got early in the evening.

He took a quick stroll and just noticed that the corpses of the people he was with weren’t in the places they died.

Sure his own body would’ve disappeared considering how he was resurrected, but the others though? Roi, JC, Manny, Safiya? Their bodies should’ve been left in the places they died in.

They certainly didn’t have time to deposit their bodies somewhere sanitary, especially Safiya’s

Matpat opted to ignore all the lingering questions that he had and went straight to the arcade and made a beeline towards the lounge where he found both Jael and Ryu standing near the Lazarus Harp.

“Apart from returning him back to life.” Ryu began without prompting. “We also promised Joey that he can resurrect his friends from the previous nights he attended.” He continued as he gave Matpat the Lazarus Harp.

“Unlike this time, he wasn’t a member of the Society and was unfortunate enough to get caught in the middle of the crossfire between our faction and the cursed god’s.” Jael supplied as she gave the Detective the two Lazarus coins.

“However there is one catch.” Ryu came clean. “There needs to be a sacrifice.”

“I’m sorry.” Matpat interrupted abruptly. “Did I hear you right, there needs to be a sacrifice?”

“Yes.” Jael bluntly answered. “One we members of the Society are willing to pay.” She supplied. “Both Ryu and I were already dead.” She continued. “We can also make use of Calliope’s death as the other sacrifice.” She finished.

“Isn’t the mental strain on all of us, more so for Joey, enough as a sacrifice?” Matpat questioned. “We know we’re going to be experiencing some form of PTSD after this.” He exclaimed. “I know I flinch whenever I see a clenched fist.” He growled.

“Lives in exchange for lives.” Ryu and Jael responded in unison.

“That makes three.” Matpat counted. “What about our other friends?” He continued to question. “I know I want to get both Safiya and Rosanna, and Nikita wants Manny back.” He explained. “What about Teala, JC, Roi and all the other people killed in the previous nights Joey’s been in?”

“You can still resurrect them.” Jael assured the Detective. “The casualties that the Society has incurred can also be used as part of the sacrifice for your ritual.” She explained. “With the exception of the members who died on their first mission in the field, such was the case for one Shane Dawson.”

“Rest assured, you would only be killing the two us for the sacrifice.” Ryu reassured the Detective

Ryu opened his barely concealing clothing and sliced his chest open.

“O-Oh my god!” Matpat exclaimed. “Jesus Christ!” He yelled. “You did not need to do that!”

Jael ignored the Detective’s exasperated yell and retrieved the knife Ryu used and slashed her own throat with it.

“Freaking hell!” Matpat swore.

As Ryu and Jael lied on the ground lifeless with their mouths open, a beam of orange suddenly light sprouted from both of their mouths and went straight to the knife the two members of the Society Against Evil used to commit suicide.

The knife glowed in a Red Orange hue before it faded.

Shakily, Matpat picked up the knife from Jael’s bloodied hands and held unto it with his hand as his other hand held unto the harp and plush toys.

* * *

“Oh my gosh!” Joey and Nikita gasped.

“Bitch! What happened?!” Nikita immediately questioned. “I thought everything’s over!” She exclaimed. “Jael and Ryu killed the Carnival Master!” She pointed at the villain’s unmoving form.

Matpat returned to the church wearing bloodied clothes carrying the bloodied knife, harp and plush toys.

“To resurrect the others, sacrifices must be made.” Matpat panted. “They dumped all kinds of information on me.” He informed. “Basically the three of us don’t need to sacrifice our lives, the Society has us covered.” He summarized. “I will tell you the full details later.”

Matpat gave both Joey Nikita the harp and the two coins as he placed both Blanche and Blueberry on the ground. When he noticed a note on Blueberry’s underside.

_Once the harp has been strummed thrice,_

_By the three in the triangle._

_A sacrifice must be made,_

_Life for life,_

_Blood for blood._

_Place the weapon used to kill the most of the sacrifices at the center_

_Then think of the fallen_

_Wish for them to return_

_To know if the ritual is successful_

_And you managed to resurrect your fallen friends_

_The life crystal and everything connected will turn red_

_While the carnival master’s artifacts are destroyed_

_One by one._

“Oh my god!” Joey gasped. “You weren’t kidding of the sacrifice bit.”

“Would I joke about that?” Matpat exclaimed. “Jael and Ryu killed themselves in front of me!” He yelled.

“Let’s perform the ritual already.” Nikita urged her companions. “There’s no point in crying over spilt milk.” She dragged both Joey and Matpat towards the center of the triangle.

Matpat glared angrily at Nikita, her tendency to dismiss the deaths of everyone around her was appalling. He understood where she was coming from, but the outright dismissal of the deaths around her was still pretty hard to stomach.

“Fine.” Matpat growled.

“Get the knife ready.” Joey instructed.

The three survivors of the night in Everlock followed the instructions from both notes to a T. They stood at the center of the triangle they made as they strummed the harp thrice. Matpat stabbed the knife on the ground.

All of a sudden, everything around them glowed: the Carnival Master’s artifacts, the amber that imprisoned the Carnival Master, even the walls of the church, glowed in a red hue.

Smoke surrounded the three guests out of the blue as all of the Carnival Master’s artifacts were destroyed one by one.

Something unseen forced the three out of the triangle and blew them towards the church’s walls.

“Whoa.” A new voice commented as he caught Matpat from slamming to the wall. “Try to be more careful Matt.” The voice stated as a pair of hands helped the Detective on his feet.

“Girl, I leave you for a few moments and you’re here slamming yourself unto walls.” A very familiar voice stated as a pair of hands caught Nikita from getting slammed to the wall.

“Joey, I know you wanted to save the town.” A pair of hands caught Joey from getting slammed to the wall. “I didn’t think it’d warranted jumping unto walls.’ The new voice joked.

“Roi.” Matpat muttered as he looked at his savior.

“Manny.” Nikita gasped. “I’m so sorry Manny, I’m so sorry.”

“JC.” Joey identified his savior. “It worked he commented. “Guys it worked!”

“It worked!” Matpat nodded. “It really worked!” He exclaimed in delight.

The people who joined together to save the town of Everlock locked themselves in a group hug in both relief and joy for the ritual that worked.

“Wait Matt, didn’t you die?” Colleen questioned as the group untangled themselves from the impromptu hug.

“I was the first one to be resurrected after Joey.” Matpat admitted. “Using the Lazarus coins and the Lazarus Harp.” He explained as he pointed at the objects in question.

* * *

Colleen nodded in response to Matpat’s answer before glaring at most of everyone in the room. She remembered how she died. The way everyone betrayed her hurt her. She’s happy everyone’s back, alive, but the betrayal hit her like the spikes that stabbed her in the maiden of madness.

“What’s with the glare girl?” Teala walked up behind Colleen. “You’ve been glaring daggers at everyone.” She observed.

“It’s a long story.” Colleen bitterly responded. “Basically most of everyone here betrayed me and shoved me inside an iron maiden.”

“Aren’t we all?” Teala shrugged. “I mean we are all supposed to be friends but we were voting to send someone to their deaths.” She continued. “She voted, I voted, you voted.” She listed off.

“That maybe so.” Colleen faced the Super Spy. “The fact that they were the ones to push me inside the iron maiden was…” The Disco Dancer trailed off. “It just hurts.” She gulped. “Like a lot.”

“Yes it hurts.” Teala nodded. “There’s no denying that.” She added.

Colleen bit her lips in order not to destroy the room’s mood and not lash out at Nikita or anyone else who died before her. She just couldn’t let go of what happened.

“My piece of advice Colleen is to forgive but don’t forget.” Teala offered as she hugged the Disco Dancer.

* * *

“Where the hell are we?!” A voice right outside the church yelled, garnering the attention of everyone in the room.

“If anyone of you try to bury me again! I will smack you with this shovel!” A woman raged.

“Y-you’re okay?”

“Everyone was revived!” Joey declared. “It worked!” He let out a happy sob. “It really worked!”

Joey immediately exited the church with glee that he practically skipped on the way to the door and made his way to the group of newcomers by the cemetery.

“Ro!” Matpat approached Rosanna and hugged her from behind. “Someone missed you.” He stated as he pointed at where Blueberry and Blanche were stashed.

“Blueberry!” Rosanna gleefully looked at her best friend with a grin. “Matt you’re the best!”

Rosanna retrieved both plush toys from their place and gave Blanche to its owner, the Detective.

Over the course of the trials and puzzle solving, Matthew ‘the Detective’ Patrick has resolved himself that he’d be dealing with a lot of PTSD on top of losing a lot of people in Everlock, his best friend included.

To know that they successfully resurrected everyone from their group was a huge load off of Matpat’s chest. From his failure to save JC in his first death challenge to having Rosanna back on his side. He was happy.

Matpat looked over to Nikita who continued to sob unto Manny’s chest for what she’s done. She’s finally let out all the emotions she bottled up since the slaughter party started. When he thought about things, her dismissing every death that’s happened was just her trying to be strong for the group.

“Girl, I understand.” Manny tried to assure his best friend. “I know we tell each other we would kill for one another, if push comes to shove I would probably have done the same thing you did.”

“That’s just it.” Nikita sobbed. “I wanted to save myself over saving you.”

“Girl that’s just instinct.” Manny assured. “Our survival instinct.

* * *

“Lay off of her.” Safiya stated as she approached Colleen, who was observing Nikita and Manny. “From what I gathered, she’s really remorseful for what she’s done.” She continued. “For everything that she’s done.”

“I will still have words with her.” Colleen huffed.

“You can.” Safiya nodded. “Just after she’s calmed down.”

“Oh I will.”

“For what it’s worth, I am very sorry for what happened.” Safiya apologized.

“Why did it have to be me?” Colleen glared at the Investigative Reporter.

“Because the Calliope drew your card.” Safiya answered. “Tell me Colleen, had it been my name that was drawn, would you have joined in and pushed me inside the Maiden of Madness?” She asked.

“I-“

Colleen haven’t thought of that possibility. She was too engrossed with the fact that almost everyone in the room had a hand in killing her that she hadn’t considered the possibility of the situation happening to someone else, or the it being reversed.

“I don’t know.” Colleen admitted.

“I personally think you would have.” Safiya shook her head. “It was the only way to move on and cleanse the artifact.” She explained.

That realization stunned the Disco Dancer. Colleen failed to consider that fact.

“It would be the same had it been Nikita’s name was drawn.” Safiya supplied.

“Y-you’re right.” Colleen stuttered. “I need to think this through.”

* * *

Matpat smiled as he continued to observe the different conversations that were happening inside the church when he noticed Roi go outside.

That was when he remembered that one of the missing – dead – Youtubers was Alex Wassabi, a good friend of Roi’s.

“How’d you find a way to bring back everyone?” Rosanna finally asked her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey greets the resurrected Youtubers who died on his estate.

“Where the hell are we?!” One Timothy DelaGhetto exclaimed.

“We’re in a cemetery?” Justine observed. “If anyone of you is going to bury me one more time I will smack you with this shovel!” She warned as she picked up the shovel she found.

“Calm yourself girl.” GloZell exclaimed.

“Calm myself?!” Justine yelled. “How can I calm myself when almost everyone here, apart from Matt, buried me alive!”

“S-sierra!” Matt looked at the heiress with tears on his eyes. “Y-you’re okay?”

“Of course I’m okay Matt.” Sierra smiled at the Professor.

“Get yourself away from her!” Lele placed herself between the Heiress and the Professor. “You were working with the evil, you’ll kill her again.”

Everyone was in a state of confusion. The last time these guests remembered were how they died or what happened before they died. To find themselves in a cemetery was very disconcerting and seeing the people who betrayed them or the people whom they hated simply, well that added a lot to everyone’s confusion.

Everyone still had their cognitive functions obscured because of their trauma and experiences inside the estate.

Hence the shouting, the yelling and the sudden apologizing.

“For the last time! Matt wasn’t working with the house’s evil!” Tim exclaimed.

“What’s this about Matt working with the evil?” Andrea questioned.

“Matt! What kind of game is this?!” Lele glared at the Professor as she ignored the inquiry.

“Rude much!” Andrea huffed at her treatment.

“Hey Andrea?” Justine approached the Fixer.

“Yes Justine?” Andrea looked at her supposed savior.

“I’m really sorry for failing to save you from the gas chamber.” Justine apologized.

“You did warn me.” Andrea acknowledged. “Yet I still let you do the challenge, so that’s on me.” She assured the gambler.

“This is Everlock.” Shane muttered to himself. “This was placed locked out from time.” He continued to mutter to himself. “H-how are we here?”

“Guys!” Joey yelled as he approached his first guests.

“Joey!” Everyone acknowledged his presence.

Joey stopped as he gave hugs and kisses to his guests at the estate. He hugged everyone as tight as he could, missing everyone dearly.

“Let’s make one thing clear first.” Justine spoke up. “Who was the evil at the house?”

“The evil of the house were Arthur, Sara and Marvin.” Joey informed everyone.

“The butler, the maid and the groundskeeper?!” Everyone – sans Shane – exclaimed in shock.

“Th-that means.” Tim looked at Justine guiltily.

“Yes Tim?” Justine noticed that the Mobster was looking at her.

“Yes it wasn’t neither Justine, Matt nor Lele who was working with the evil.” Joey revealed the information. “You all owe Justine an apology.” He huffed.

Lele looked at Matt guiltily before her expression warped into rage. She knew that Matt had it out for her since the beginning of the party, trying to convince everyone that she was working with the evil.

“How is it not Matt?” Lele exclaimed. “He killed Sierra in cold blood.”

“He-“

Tim was about to defend his friend when Matt just touched his shoulder and shook his head.

Knowing that it wasn’t Lele who was working with the evil, simply knowing was enough, anything else wasn’t worth it.

“Joey, this is Everlock.” Shane spoke up for the first time since arriving. “H-how are we here?” He asked his friend. “This was supposed to be locked out from time.” He explained.

“Matpat, Nikita and I resurrected you guys.” Joey shared. “We had the opportunity of a lifetime to bring you guys back.” He explained. “And we took it.”

“Still does not explain how we’re in Everlock.” Shane shot back.

“We managed to defeat the Carnival Master.” Joey answered. “I was on a mission with the Society here to save the town.”

“The ritual to resurrect us happened in this town and that’s why we’re in this town?” Matt questioned.

“That’s precisely it.” Joey nodded.

Apologies were exchanged between parties in their group: from Tim to Justine; Matt to Lele, who rebuffed his apology; GloZell to Joey and vice versa; Matt to Sierra. Everyone understood that they just did what they did to survive and escape the night.

Matt on the other hand still held unto the guilt with accidentally killing Sierra that he didn’t interact with anyone else in the group apart from Tim, Justine and Andrea.

“Why won’t you defend yourself man?” Tim asked his friend. “Lele’s over there committing slander on you.”

“I agree with Tim.” Andrea nodded. “I don’t think it’s fair for you to let her slander your name like that.”

“Because it isn’t worth it.” Matt sighed. “I’m tired with trading blows with her.” He explained. “I just want to get back home.”

“Are you sure?” Justine asked in concern. “We’ve all made peace with everyone here, even GloZell and Joey are having a civil conversation.” She pointed out.

Matt simply nodded in response.

“Are you really sure?” Tim asked again. “You were the first one to give up on us.” He pointed out. “I get that you were extremely regretful for death challenge you survived.” He continued. “Still man, it hurt to see you that way.” He admitted. “Everyone was trying to survive and you discouraged everyone from doing anything.”

“Considering what I did?” Matt hissed. “We were hopeful to escape that estate with a few casualties.” He continued. “No offense to you Justine and Andrea.” He hastily added.

“None taken.” Andrea and Justine shrugged.

“Only for me to accidentally kill the person who I’ve been encouraging the whole exorcism ritual.” Matt growled. “I’ve broke a lot of promises to her when I killed her Tim.” Matt sighed. “I think Lele is entitled for her contempt against me.”

“Tell me something Matt.” Justine started. “Should I hold unto the grudge when, apart from you and Joey, decided to bury me alive?”

“I am really sorry about that Justine.” Tim apologized.

“I decided not to hold unto those grudges Tim.” Justine offered the Mobster a smile. “And yes I forgive all of you.” She continued. “This is just a rhetorical question.”

“Yes.” Matt nodded. “You are entitled to those emotions and feelings.” He answered honestly. “I don’t begrudge Lele, Eva or even Joey for wanting me dead.” He continued. “I’m still at a lost why Joey decided to resurrect me again.”

“Dude!” Tim exclaimed. “Please don’t go suicidal on me man.” He begged. “Depressed Matt wasn’t really any fun.”

“No, no.” Matt immediately backtracked. “I’m grateful, really grateful that Joey decided to include me.” He added. “It’s just confused me why when everyone apart from you, turned on me during that time.” He admitted. “I bet everyone cheered when you returned from out trial Tim.” He finished with a grim smile.

Tim was at a loss for words. Everyone did in fact cheered when Matt died. He’s afraid if Matt knew how everyone reacted to his death, he’d be back to that hollow self that was his downfall.

“Please don’t like Tim.” Matt urged.

Tim couldn’t meet Matt’s eyes but he did oblige the request.

“Yes.” Tim nodded. “They did cheer.”

Justine and Andrea gasped at the new information. They knew they weren’t well liked by everyone in the group considering how they immediately voted for the both of them to die, but damn, Matt had it worst.

“That’s -”

“Thank you.” Matt stated, interrupting the commentary as he squeezed Tim’s shoulder. “Rest assured I will talk to Lele once more once she’s simmered down.”

* * *

“I noticed that Matt is trying to isolate himself.” Sierra confided with Lele and told the Hustler about her observations.

“He’s probably planning something.” Lele scoffed. “Just like what he did with you.”

“Lele!” Sierra gasped. “I understand where this is coming from, but he’s not working with the evil.” She reasoned. “Joey said so.”

“Oh please, he’s just faking it.” Lele scoffed. “I don’t know why Joey even bothered to resurrect him.”

“Lele!”

“That sick trucker killed you in cold blood.” Lele hissed. “Why’re you defending your murderer?!”

“I feel flattered that you felt that way with regards to my death.” Sierra admitted. “But my death was an accident.” The Heiress insisted. “Tell me Lele, what would you have had you were in his place?”

“I would’ve read the entire note for sure.” Lele scoffed.

“Suppose that you did.” Sierra nodded. “What would you have done?” She asked. “Would you have worn the rosary and killed yourself or put the rosary on me and kill me?”

“I-“

Lele was at a loss for words. She haven’t fully thought of the answer to that one question. Would she have chose to commit suicide or would she have murdered Sierra.

“That’s unfair Sierra.” Lele huffed. “Why would you put me in the spot like that?!”

“Because you’re being unfair to Matt.” Sierra explained. “Matt apologized to you for the times he thought you were working with the evil of the house.” She continued. “From what I heard, he was incredibly devastated after I died, which made everyone turn on him.” She added. “Hasn’t he gone enough emotional strain and torture?”

“But-“

“I’m not saying your feelings aren’t valid.” Sierra immediately added. “You have every right to be angry at him for insinuating that you were working with Arthur and the others.” She continued. “You’re entitled to that.” She added. “However, being a jerk towards him won’t do anyone any good.” She supplied.

“Fine.” Lele relented. “I won’t antagonize him at every turn.” She sighed. “That does not mean I forgive him.”

“That’s all I can ask for.” Sierra smiled. “For the record, I already forgave him for his mistake.”

* * *

Joey noticed that Roi left the Church. He excused himself and approached the Daredevil.

“Roi?” Joey called out. “What are you doing out of the church?”

“I noticed that Alex and Lauren aren’t with this group.” Roi admitted. “If what you said is true, then the other group of Youtubers must be in town.” He explained. “I’ll try to find them and lead them here.”

“Right, you and Alex were close once.” Joey nodded in realization. “Well then, don’t let me hold you back.” He ushered the Daredevil. “Go.”

Roi nodded and dashed towards the town, now suddenly filled with people enjoying the carnival.

“What was that about?” Shane asked as he approached the Savant.

“After the estate, someone used me to invite another set of Youtubers to play another round of these death challenges.” Joey answered. “And I actually died.”

“You died?” Shane raised an eyebrow.

“Certain things happened and bam here I am trying to save Everlock.” Joey shared. “Fail and I die with the town.” He shrugged. “Thankfully we managed to save the town before that happened.” He gave a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roi meets the people invited to the Victorian Era

As Roi ventured into town, he noticed that the town was filled to the brim with people from all walks of life: children, teens, adults, men and women.

When the killer clowns started attacking, the town of Everlock became a ghost town, whether due to all of them getting killed by the clowns or they just found a very neat hiding spot. It’d be nice if the former happened but the likelihood of the latter happening was high.

Everyone was just resurrected by Joey, Matpat and Nikita.

“What are we doing at a carnival?” A familiar voice commented. “Last I remember was getting my heard ripped out my chest.”

“Damn girl.” Another voice commented.

“Are we really alive?” Another voice questioned. “Or is this the afterlife?”

“Please can we get to another part of this place?” Someone gagged. “I was killed after I was forced to eat lots and lots of sweets.”

Roi immediately found the group of people he was looking for. He can see Tana Mongeau in front of the group as Alex and Lauren were holding each other’s hands.

Liza Koshy was behind the couple.

DeStorm and Gabbie were few a few paces behind the Explorer while Jesse Wellens walked behind everyone, as if keeping a lookout for the group. 

“You all just got resurrected.” Roi decided to reveal himself.

Jesse immediately pointed his gun at the newcomer as Tana jumped back in surprise.

“Roi!” Alex greeted his longtime friend. “What are you doing here in this town?” He asked as he diffused the situation.

Tana calmed down as Lauren held unto Alex’s arms while Jesse kept his gun.

“Finally another short brown person.” Liza quipped. “Can we go somewhere without food first?” She asked. “I think I’m gonna be sick looking at all these food.” She managed to keep herself from barfing.

“There’s the drugstore.” Roi pointed at the nearby drugstore. “The back part of that store’s usually empty.” He offered.

“Can we go there?” Liza asked. “I’d like some time to digest everything.”

“Follow me.” Roi beckoned for everyone to follow him.

Roi lead the group towards the back of the drug store and let everyone get their bearings. He knew they were still processing everything, from dying to being resurrected in an unfamiliar area.

Roi and his group were quick to acclimate considering they only died just a few hours ago.

“Roi what are you doing here?” Lauren questioned the Daredevil.

“Long story short, we were invited by Joey to save this town.” Roi answered. “From the looks of things, we succeeded.”

“Of course, it’s Joey.” Liza groaned. “This is like the third time.”

“To be fair, he didn’t actually invite us during our time.” Lauren spoke up.

“Technically we did.” Alex shrugged. “He is the reason why we were there in the first place.”

“From the looks of things?” Jesse voiced out, confused at the word used.

“I died myself.” Roi shrugged. “Failed a death challenge and got bitten by a snake woman.”

Everyone gasped at the revelation.

Jesse, Alex and DeStorm winced at the revelation considering what happened when they encountered the giant spider lady.

Out of the blue, Roi enveloped Alex in a tight hug as he sobbed on his friend’s shoulders. He couldn’t hold back the emotions that were rushing out of him for the relief of finally reuniting with his friend.

“You had it rough huh.” Alex smiled sadly as he returned his friend’s gesture. “How long were we gone?”

“Y-you a-all were declared dead.” Roi hiccupped. “Your bodies were recovered just like the first batch of Youtubers that went missing.”

“How’re we going to explain our existence if they already buried our bodies.” DeStorm exclaimed. “Was someone taking care of Tayvion?”

“Last I heard, he moved to his grandparents.” Roi admitted as he untangled himself from Alex’s grasp.

“What about my family?” Alex questioned.

Roi doesn’t really want to answer the question, Alex’s mother was very devastated when Alex went missing, he was there for the family as they went through tough times, even joined them on search parties to support them during dark times and the be there for the family as they had been for him.

Considering that fact, he was privy to some information that none of the populace knew. Both of Alex’s brothers were actually barred by their parents from posting any and all online content out of fear for their sons’ safety.

“They searched for you.” Roi answered. “Day and Night, we searched for you.” He repeated. “Your brothers stopped making online content and diverted all their efforts towards finding you.” He added.

* * *

Alex was at a loss for words after listening to Roi’s answer. Despite hearing the information, he still had a hard time imagining his brothers stop posting TikTok and Youtube content after his disappearance. He was afraid to ask anymore question, out of fear of hearing something he really doesn’t want to hear.

“Tyler put up a charity in your name.” Roi continued.

“I-I have a charity named after me?” Alex questioned.

“H-how long were we dead?” Lauren gasped.

“You’ve been dead for over a year now.’ Roi answered the question. “DeStorm’s son was never the same after everything.”

Everyone looked at the man they had hated at the Victorian Estate. They realized that he just wanted to go back to his son, just like the rest of them.

“What ab-“

“Okay guys we can ask Roi later.” Alex quickly intervened for his friend. “I know we have a lot of questions.” He added. “I think it’s safe that we gather with his group.”

“What if he’s leading us to another trap?” Tana challenged. “For all we know he could be working with the sorceress.”

“Really?” Liza looked at the Saloon Girl.

“I died outside of the death challenge.” Tana defended herself. “I don’t know what happened to Joey and Andrea, but I was killed while waiting for them.” He explained. “Could you blame me if I am a bit cynical?”

“Well we have another hypocritical white bitch.” Liza quipped. “Follow the rules, she said.”

“It’s true tho.” Gabbie nodded. “The challenge was explicit.”

“What do you mean?” Tana’s eyes narrowed.

“It was the path of betrayal.” Alex supplied. “I don’t know why but they chose you to die.” He explained.

“So who survived?” Jesse questioned.

“I mean, I’m assuming Andrea, Tyler and Joey survived.” Alex voiced out. “My death was the last thing they needed to get the last gem.”

“Damn boy.” DeStorm commented. “You were this close.” He mocked.

“At least I didn’t murder anyone.” Alex glared at the Railroad Tycoon.

Gabbie simply faked her cough to gain attention.

“If you remember Gabbie, I helped you.” Alex defended himself. “Unlike someone here who simply yelled go kill her at the vampires after winning.” He continued to glare at DeStorm.

“It’s survival of the fittest.” DeStorm scoffed. “It’s not my fault she wasn’t fit.”

“And that’s the reason why everyone cheered against you.” Liza pointed out. “That smug attitude was what got you killed in the first place.”

“And excuse you.” Lauren decided to interrupt. “The only reason you won that goblet challenge because you actively tried to sabotage me.” She huffed. “You kept telling me to shut up when I was calculating my math.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed at DeStorm at the new information. His hunch that the Rail Road Tycoon was right, DeStorm did kill his girlfriend.

* * *

“It’s not just you.” Roi decided to butt in before the situation could get any uglier. “As you know I already died.” He continued. “Joey and the others managed to resurrect us, you guys and the people first group of missing Youtubers.”

“Everyone’s here?” Liza asked. “Like Justine, Tim and Lele?”

“I think so?” Roi shrugged. “I mean I saw Shane there.” He added. “I never really had a chance to greet everyone there.” He explained. “When I didn’t see you guys by the cemetery, I went out and tried to find you guys.”

“Then what or who are we waiting for?” Liza voiced out. “The Gingerbread Woman or Pepito?” She joked..

“Oh I miss Pepito.” Alex reminisced on the child.

“Pepito was a great name for the kid Alex.” Tana praised.

“I agree.” Liza grinned. “Too bad his friends’ captor was supposed to bake me.”

“Wait, bake who now?” Jesse voiced out. “What the hell happened after Gabbie decided to sell me to that Spider Lady?” He quipped.

“Who’s Pepito?” Lauren questioned.

“Some kid we met that Alex named trying to get a jeweled key.” Liza shrugged. “I’ve got to admit he looked delicious.”

“Liza!” Gabbie exclaimed.

“What?!” Liza responded. “Too soon?”

“That and the gingerbread woman’s ingredients have children in them.” Alex cringed.

“Which makes me wonder…” Tana trailed off.

“Please no.” Gabbie exclaimed. “Please don’t tell me that the food we’ve been snacking also had ‘kids’ on the ingredient list.”

“It is a possibility.” Liza shrugged.

This made the people present in the gingerbread woman’s challenge groan and gag at the thought of eating some human body parts.

“So where do you say the other youtubers are?” DeStorm voiced out. “We’ve been getting off track and I want to go home.”

“They’re right by the cemetery.” Roi answered.

With that the Victorian Era guests followed the Daredevil towards the cemetery where they were able to reunite and catch up with Joey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was supposed to be over but suddenly the ground Justine has been standing on gave way and she fell in the process. In the hole, Justine found another note, a clue.
> 
> Everything was supposed to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juggling many characters is no easy feat I tell you.

As soon as Roi led the Victorian Era guests they immediately mingled with the 1920s guests and Everlock’s guests.

“Joey!” GloZell glowered. “You seriously hosted more parties?!”

“I have to agree,” Justine nodded. “I mean you literally saw me getting buried alive.”

The Everlock guests had decided to exit the church and mingle with the 1920s guests where they traded stories and experiences.

“To be fair,” Liza waltzed right towards the conversation. “He didn’t invite us to his party.” She hummed in her friend’s defense. “He was chained to a cross with his blood sucked right out of him.”

“Kinky.” Nikita commented.

“Technically, we were still there because of Joey.” Tana pointed out.

“Question still stands,” GloZell stepped forward. “You willfully invited another group _knowing_ what would happen.” She gestured towards the heroes of Everlock.

“I have to agree with GloZell there.” Colleen hissed.

“Guys, guys.” Joey tried to stop everyone from accusing him.

“Let’s hear Joey’s side guys.” Alex urged the group.

“There’s nothing to say!” Colleen growled. “He basically admitted to us that he’s willing to sacrifice the lives of his friends just for him to return!”

“Let me tell you, dying the first time, hurt,” Matpat admitted. “Like a lot.”

“I-is that true?” Justine asked her friend. “Joey, is that true?”

“You died?!” Alex raised his question. “I-I thought you escaped with Tyler and Andrea?!”

“The Sorceress killed me as after completing the last puzzle.” Joey admitted. “The next thing I know was signing a contract to save Everlock and if I fail, I die with it.”

Roi, Teala and JC approached Safiya and confirmed for themselves if Colleen was saying the truth.

“Is it true?” Roi asked the Investigative Reporter.

“Unfortunately.” Safiya nodded. “Matpat was pretty livid once we learned about that.”

“I just don’t understand, why hide it from us?” Teala asked. “I mean, I’m supposed to be the Super Spy, but I thought that was just some quirky role Joey had us play.”

“Really thought he was dragged in with us into that madness, turns out he dragged us into this insanity.” JC sighed.

“Everyone, calm down.” Rosanna voiced out her own thoughts. “We’re all alive now, I think that’s what matters, right?”

“Ro’s right.” Matpat seconded his best friend’s statement. “I know the years you’ve all missed with your friends and families can’t ever be taken back, and we all have Joey to thank for that,” He gave a sideways glance at the Savant. “However, I believe we each can make new memories with them.”

“I just have one question,” DeStorm spoke up. “How’re we going to explain if our quote-bodies-unquote were retrieved and buried?”

“I have to agree,” Jesse voiced out. “I don't want to come back only to get shot.”

“Like some zombie in a lot of zombie franchise.” Matt nodded.

Everyone’s eyes widened at the men’s words. They were all so fixated on the fact that Joey hosted another two of these slaughter parties, as if he didn’t learn from his the first one, and the fact that they were overjoyed at being alive once more.

They cannot explain to anyone, let alone their friends and families, what happened during their respective nights, much less so about being dead and then alive.

Before Joey could answer the inquiry, the ground Justine was standing on gave in, placing her underground in the process.

Everyone winced as the Gambler gave an ear piercing scream as she fell through the hole.

“Justine!” Tim and Matt were quick to approach the gambler. “Are you okay?” The Professor asked.

“No!” Justine shrieked.

“Right, stupid question.” Tim nodded.

“Just, please, get me out of here!”

Tim and Matt immediately reached out for Justine’s hands when she looked down on the ground she was standing on. She found a note placed inside some plastic.

“Guys, I found a note!”

“Seriously! Nikita growled. “It’s not over?!”

“I think we saved Everlock.” Roi voiced out. “I’ve seen lots of people walking around town.”

“Then how do you explain the note?” Nikita glared at the Daredevil.

“Bring it with you.” Matpat instructed. “Read it once you’re back up.”

Justine grabbed hold of Tim and Matt’s hands as the boys pulled the gambler’s arms and lifted her up from the pit.

Lele and Sierra immediately grabbed hold of Justine’s hips to stabilize her and prevent her from falling back in.

**_Strumming the Harp of Lazarus thrice_ **

**_Does not, and will not suffice_ **

**_Once blood was used_ **

**_As payment due._ **

**_Corruption is in their hue._ **

“Seriously?!” Matpat exclaimed.

“Why can’t things be straightforward and simple for once?!” Nikita stomped her feet.

“I’m definitely not straightforward.” Joey joked.

Before Justine could continue reading the note, everyone descended into panic. Each of the resurrected guests, sans Matpat and Joey, had another _feature_ on their bodies. For instance, blood appeared on Lauren’s dress, dripping from the side of her neck.

A green ethereal arrow appeared on DeStorm’s chest while Gabbie had a gaping wound on her chest.

All of them had new features on their bodies that symbolized how they died.

“Damn girl that’s taking boob windows to a whole new level.” Tim stared at Gabbie’s gaping chest.

“You try getting your heart ripped from you?” Gabbie hissed.

“Calm down!” Matpat screamed.

“Easy for you to say! You don’t have a whole slew of holes on your body!” Colleen fired back.

“Let’s all not fight here.” Rosanna came to her best friend’s defense as she ignored the blood splattered on her dress signifying her stab wounds.

“Matpat’s right, we all should calm down,” Safiya seconded the Detective’s notion. “Despite the clear wounds most of us are sporting, none of us has collapsed yet,” She gestured towards the massive hole on her stomach. “It won’t do us any good if we fight amongst ourselves in clear panic.”

“Justine, if you would?”

**_Strumming the Harp of Lazarus thrice_ **

**_Does not, and will not suffice_ **

**_Once blood was used_ **

**_As payment due._ **

**_Corruption is in their hue._ **

**_To purify the malignant presence,_ **

**_You must first summon other helpers,_ **

**_To the ritual, it is important to have their essence._ **

**_To know the process,_ **

**_The prison that held the Carnival Master_ **

**_Have all the answers._ **

Everyone looked at each other, some of them lingered their stares to the things that symbolized their each of their deaths out of guilt and remorse, silently agreed to go back inside the church.

* * *

As soon as everyone went inside, what greeted the first timers were the corpses of the Carnival Master, Mortimer and Calliope, the humans bleeding from their wounds while the evil of the town lied down lifeless on the floor.

Joey noticed the note that was taped _inside_ the amber prison that once held the Carnival Master. He immediately grabbed the note and read it out loud.

**_To Summon Your Helpers_ **

**_Have one who gave up hope,_ **

**_One who offered themselves on a challenge more than once,_ **

**_One recipient of Lazarus’s gift not with blood_ **

**_Three of the betrayed_ **

**_And the one cause of it all_ **

**_They must stand around the Carnival Master’s prison._ **

**_And they must each hold hands_ **

**_While the others chant the following_ **

**_“From the cursed god’s domain_ **

**_We ask thy assistance in purging this pain_ **

**_To rid us of this plight_ **

**_And for us to gain flight._ **

**_We invoke the holy powers above_ **

**_To send in your helping dove”_ **

**_And repeat the words thrice._ **

Joey looked at his guests and they immediately went to work in deciphering the note.

“We all know who gave up hope.” Lele scowled.

“Yeah, yeah, I get you.” Matt walked next to Joey.

“Recipient of Lazarus gift would be Matpat,” Safiya offered. “There was no sacrifice needed for his resurrection.”

“Bitch, you’re right!” Manny agreed.

“Wait, Matpat died?” Roi asked.

“Manny beat me in a death challenge.” Matpat shrugged.

The Detective stood on Joey’s other side as the Savant placed the note on the floor for everyone to see. Everyone tried to decipher the other parts of the notes as they tried to remember what happened to during their respective nights.

“What counts as betrayed?” Jesse asks the group. “I did feel betrayed when Gabbie chose DeStorm over me.”

“Or me!” Liza voiced out. “After saving him from those vampires turning him into some kinky bacon, he decided to nominate in that sweet grave.”

“C-could we not talk about people being food. Gabbie and Tana gagged. “I’m still not over the fact that we’ve been eating children during that challenge.”

“I also felt betrayed,” Lauren chimed in. “When he actively sabotaged me.” She pointed at DeStorm.

“Girl, I was trying to save my life!” DeStorm defended himself. “It’s not my fault you wore some fancy-ass dress that’s difficult to move in.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you killed her.” Alex growled.

“Chill, you already killed me,” DeStorm rolled his eyes. “You already got your revenge.”

“Maybe it’s more than one.” Justine offered. “You know, when you guys chose to bury me?”

“I thought you weren’t holding a grudge?” Tim exclaimed.

“I don’t.” Justine shrugged. “It’s just better to forgive but not to forget.”

“I’ve got to agree!” Colleen nodded. “Everyone shoved me inside a metal contraption with a lot of spikes.”

Colleen and Justine walked towards the two Matts beside Joey, after they figured out their roles.

“Who else felt betrayed?” Joey asked. “Step forward.”

“I sure am!” GloZell exclaimed. “Putting me in a death journal after suspecting you, I never thought you’d stoop so low.”

GloZell, Jesse, Lauren and Liza stepped forward, while Joey tried his best to calm himself from the chaos that the whole group was descending.

Manny also stepped forward, as much as he tried, he can’t shake the feeling of betrayal when Nikita shot him. Maybe he would’ve done the same, but it still doesn’t change the fact that he felt betrayed.

“I’m so sorry Manny.” Nikita muttered.

“Its fine bitch, I probably would’ve done the same.” Manny assured his best friend.

Everybody else waited for someone else to step forward after Manny, but none did. Considering circumstances every one of them felt betrayed considering they voted for one another on who to send to their deaths.

They had to narrow things down.

One of the things they narrowed it down to was knowing who betrayed who. It was much easier to feel justified in the feeling of betrayal if they knew who exactly betrayed them.

Another thing they narrowed it down to is to have more than one ‘causes’ of betrayal. As was the case for Justine and Colleen.

“I think Tana fits the bill,” Alex voiced out. “She literally died during the path of betrayal death challenge.” He informed everyone.

“You’re right!” Gabbie nodded. “Joey and Andrea collectively decided to have her killed.”

“Excuse me!” The Fixer gasped at the accusation. “If I remember right, your night happened after ours, I didn’t betray anyone.”

“They meant our Andrea,” Gabbie assured the only Andrea in the room. “Joey, or at least the Evil Joey carried, invited Andrea Russett during our night.”

“She, Tyler and Joey were the only ones left after I died.” Alex offered.

“Joey!” Tana shrieked.

“I’m sorry!” Joey apologized. “It was the path of betrayal, we had to choose someone!” He tried to justify his and Andrea’s actions.

“I’m going to have a word with you after all of this is over.” Tana huffed before standing next to Justine and Colleen.

“What are we missing?” DeStorm asked.

“We’ve got someone who gave up hope.” Tim gestured towards Matt.

“We also got the recipient of Lazarus’s gift not with blood figured out.” Nikita nodded as Matpat raised his hand.

“We also figured out who’re the ‘three of the betrayed’.” Liza hummed as the three ladies in question rolled their eyes.

“We still need the one cause of it all and the one who offered themselves on a challenge more than once.” JC read the note.

“We can all agree that Joey is the cause of all these.” Colleen spoke.

“What?! No!” Joey responded indignantly. “I did not want for any of these to happen.”

“Maybe you didn’t, but you were still instrumental for all of these.” GloZell pointed out.

“Let’s hear what everyone has to say.” Matpat urged everyone.

“Look at you, fulfilling the detective role.” Rosanna praised.

“Matpat’s right.” Matt nodded. “How did we all meet up and die?” He posed the question for everyone.

“Joey invited us to a Masquerade party, in the Victorian era,” Lauren answered the question. “Where we died.”

“To be fair, I did not invite you.” Joey denied the accusation.

“Technically, you did,” Tana voiced out. “We were still in that Victorian mansion because we thought you invited us.”

“Joey invited us to a dinner party in the 1920s,” GloZell offered her own answer. “Where we died.”

“Joey invited us to save a town,” Matpat revealed.

“There’s a fine line between a rescue mission and a suicide mission.” Colleen hissed.

“Calm down girl.” Manny urged the Disco Dancer.

“Calm down?!” Colleen hissed. “If you had forgotten Manny, you all basically shoved me inside the Maiden of Madness, you all basically betrayed me!”

“I don’t think it’s healthy to keep grudges,” Justine faced the justifiably angry Disco Dancer. “Nothing can excuse what they’ve done to us,” She glared at her fellow 1920s guest. “However, Rosanna’s right, we’re supposed to be alive now, I believe that’s what matters the most now.”

“So we can all agree out that Joey is the cause of it all,” Nikita voiced out.

“What?! No!” Joey vehemently denied the accusation. “I’m sorry but, the ultimate cause of it all was Shane’s death!”

“Joey!” Matpat grabbed hold of Joey’s shoulders and forced the Savant to face him. “No matter how you put it, it was you, or at least your name, that brought us all together in three separate nights. We know you didn’t want any of these to happen, you didn’t want to have anything to do it.” He explained. “We are trying to _SAVE EVERYONE_ , and we need to purify them of the corruption the evils put unto us at the time of our deaths.”

“B-but… but.”

“What if there’s another killing game.” Matt supplied somberly.

This silenced everyone.

“You’re afraid of us turning on you.” Tana added.

“Bitch! This is no time to second guess everything!” Nikita exclaimed. “We have the opportunity of a lifetime here! We can _ACTUALLY SAVE EVERYONE_ here.”

“Nikita’s right.” Matpat nodded. “A lot of this people are going to have some words with you, but that’s _after_ we’ve saved everyone.”

“So Matt’s the person who gave up hope.” Tim hummed.

“Justine, Tana and Collen were three of the betrayed.” Safiya added.

“The cause of it all is Joey.” Manny supplied.

“The recipient of Lazarus’s gift without blood would be Matpat.” Alex nodded.

“What’s left?” Andrea questioned.

“We still need the one who offered to be in these challenges,” Sierra answered the query. “I’m assuming it’s someone who volunteered more than a few times into these challenges.”

“Who’d volunteer themselves into these death challenges?” Lele exclaimed.

“Alex did!” Jesse spoke up. “It was his attempt to save Lauren.”

“Awww. How sweet.” Rosanna and Colleen cooed at the revelation.

“It was nothing.” Alex blushed at the praise.

Lauren simply held unto Alex’s hands tightly. She didn’t know Alex would go that far for her, it didn’t do anything for her in the end but the thought still counts.

“Did everyone get into a situation where you voted ourselves in?” Gabbie questioned. “We’ve done it a couple of times during our night.”

“Bitch, we did too!” Manny exclaimed.

“In the name of fairness, we also voted ourselves in,” Lele admitted. “It seemed like a good idea.”

“I don’t think putting ourselves in the voting pile counts,” Matpat sighed. “It’s just too broad of category.”

“Why?” Sierra asked.

“Based on observation and all of everyone’s grievances towards Joey, I’d say he was with everyone else during their respective slaughter parties, as I’ve come to dub them.” Matpat explained.

“Which would mean that he’s the only candidate that would fit the offering themselves to these death challenges more than once.” Alex supplied.

“But he already has a role in the séance.” JC pointed out.

“That’s exactly my point.” Matpat nodded.

“Come to think of it…” Liza trailed off. “Alex might also fit the bill.”

“What?” Alex exclaimed. “I killed both DeStorm out of vengeance and Gabbie for survival.”

“At least you admitted to it.” DeStorm muttered under his breath.

“No, no beyond that,” Liza shook her head. “You first offered yourself into the voting pile because of Lauren, then the next time you offered yourself to settle your score with DeStorm, then there’s the GingerBread woman challenge.”

“You’re right!” Tana exclaimed. “Alex, you basically said that you’re willing to go in there because you don’t want any of us to die.”

“And also offered to take Joey out of the game.” Liza smirked.

“What?!” Joey exclaimed.

“Can you really blame us? You’ve been sketchy since you put me up for that challenge,” Liza rebutted. “This little brown girl saves you from Vampires’ blood sucking machine and that was the thanks I get?”

“Besides you were one of the people who hasn’t quote-proven themselves-unquote yet,” Tana quoted. “It was your chance to prove yourself.”

“It’s useless to unpack those feelings now bitches, we need to get a move on.” Nikita stopped the potential argument that could’ve broken out.

“Damn, you on some shit?” DeStorm commented to the Novelist.

“Unlike you, I don’t actually kill people in cold blood.” Alex huffed.

“I’m not evil, I just wanted to get home.” DeStorm growled.

“That makes three, Alex offered himself to the challenge thrice,” Matpat counted. “Did anybody vote for him when he offered?”

“I did.” Jesse admitted. “He offered and I’m cashing in on that offer.”

“Thanks for that man.” Alex smiled at the Outlaw.

Lauren couldn’t help herself but glare at Jesse for a bit.

“I think we’ve figured out who we need for that second item.” JC voiced out.

“Are you all sure?” Lauren questioned. “What if it isn’t Alex?”

“It’s okay Lauren,” Alex assured his girlfriend. “I kinda did offer myself to be voted in by everyone else.” He smiled.

“What if something goes wrong?” Lauren hiccupped.

“Don’t worry, none of the séance everyone here has done has gone wrong before,” Joey assured Lauren. “So long as we’ve done everything right.”

Lauren looked at everyone else for assurance but ultimately nodded and let go of her boyfriend.

Liza was immediately by the Engineer’s side rubbed her back in assurance that everything will be fine.

With everything on the note identified, Joey picked the note and gave it to the nearest person that wasn’t part of the circle – Andrea Brooks – before walking with the people required for summoning some helpers.

With Joey, the people specified in the note formed a circle around the amber that was the Carnival Master’s prison.

“From the cursed god’s domain, we ask thy assistance in purging this pain. To rid us of this plight and for us to gain flight. We invoke the holy powers above to send in your helping dove” The people outside of the séance circle chanted.

As the words of the séance were uttered out, the amber prison of the Carnival Master glowed in its hue as ethereal amber chains formed around the séance circle’s participants.

By the third repeat of the chant, the prison’s opening closed up and gave off a brighter amber glow.

As soon as the last word was uttered during the last repeat of the chant, the prison’s amber walls shattered and revealed for new arrivals, the summoned helpers to help the guests purify their corruption.


End file.
